Buono!
Le Buono! (ボーノ) sono un gruppo dell'Hello! Project formato da tre membri dell'Hello! Project Kids: Tsugunaga Momoko e Natsuyaki Miyabi delle Berryz Koubou e Suzuki Airi delle ℃-ute. Il gruppo fu creato per cantare l'opening e l'ending dell'anime Shugo Chara!. Dopo la fine dell'anime ebbero un anno di pausa prima di trasferirsi sotto l'etichetta discografica Zetima e continuare a fare musica. Il nome "Buono!" deriva ovviamente dall'italiano ed è inteso come "delizioso". Il singolo più venduto del gruppo è "Honto no Jibun" con 42,035 copie vendute. Il singolo meno venduto è "Natsu Dakara!" con 12,554 copie vendute. Membri Storia 2007 Il gruppo fu annunciato per la prima volta il 21 Luglio 2007 durante il festival del Nakayoshi magazine, alla Tokyo's Sunshine City ad Ikebukur. Il gruppo era stato creato per cantare l'opening e l'ending dell'anime Shugo Chara!. Le Buono! anche dopo la fine della prima stagione. Durante la seconda stagione, le Buono! registrarono solo l'ending, in quanto l'ending venne affidato alle Shugo Chara Egg! e alle Guardians 4. 2008 Nel 2008, le Buono! vennero sponsorizzate da una ditta produttrice di pizza, la "Pizza-La". Si occuparono di spot in TV e cartelloni pubblicitari esposti in tutto il Giappone. 2009 Il 7 Marzo del 2009, l'Hello! Project annunciò che le Buono! si sarebbero esibite al Japan Expo di Stoccolmail 24 Maggio 2009, ma la convention venne cancellata a causa della crisi che colpi il Paese, che causò vendite basse dei biglietti. 2010 All'inizio del 2010, l'anime Shugo Chara! terminò e le Buono! smisero di rilasciare dischi. Suzuki Airi annunciò sul suo blog che sarebbero diventate le testimonial del Pink Dot Waffles, che si trova all'interno del centro commerciale della Tokyo Tower. Nel Dicembre 2010 fu annunciato che le Buono! avrebbero ripreso a lavorare l'anno dopo. Avrebbero lasciato la Pony Canyon per spostarsi sotto l'etichetta Zetima. 2011 L'1 Gennaio 2011 fu aperto Canale Ufficiale delle Buono!. Il 9 Luglio fu annunciato che le Buono! avrebbero girato un film intitolato Gomennasai. Il film uscì nell'autunno dello stesso anno. Il 28 Agosto fu annunciato che il concerto del 28 Agosto "Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4" sarebbe stato trasmesso in diretta su Youtube. Il 12 Novembre fu annunciato che le Buono! si sarebbero esibite a Parigi, nel locale "La Machine du Moulin Rouge" il 12 Febbraio. Il 14 Dicembre, fu annunciato che il lato B del nuovo singolo delleBuono! sarebbe stato l'ending del drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, in cui recitavano anche Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. 2012 Il 30 Maggio le Buono! si esibirono con molte altre idol nell'evento di Sashihara Rino delle AKB48, intitolato Daichikaiyubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ al Nippon Budokan. Tra i gruppi che si esibirono troviamo: Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS,, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z e Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. Performance fuori dal Giappone Le Buono! avrebbero dovuto partecipare alla "Japan Expo" a Stoccolma, in Svezia il 24 Maggio del 2009, ma la loro apparizione fu cancellata. Il 12 Febbraio 2012, le Buono! si esibirono alla "La Machine du Moulin Rouge" a Parigi, in Francia. Discografia Album *2008.02.20 Café Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We are Buono! Mini Album *2011.08.10 Partenza *2012.08.22 SHERBET Best Album *2010.08.10 The Best Buono! *2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Limited) Singoli #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) #2008.02.06 Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー) #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!) #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた) #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ!) #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND) Compilation *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#15 Honto no Jibun) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#13 Renai♥Rider) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#6 MY BOY) *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (#11 Minna Daisuki, #12 Kokoro no Tamago, #13 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ - Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#7 Our Songs) *2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) *2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#16 Zassou no Uta) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#12 Hatsukoi Cider) Altri Lavori TV *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 Film *2011 Gomennasai Pubblicità *2008– Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles *2010 VIVA Paella Radio *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011– PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Magazine *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.09.xx Yan Yan Vol.8 *2011.06.xx UP to boy Vol.204 August 2011 Issue *2011.08.26 memew vol.52 *2012.04.23 JAPAN pop *2012.10.xx Top Yell magazine October issue Concerti * Lista dei concerti delle Buono! DVD Clip * 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 (Blu-ray Disc.Buono!全シングルMUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File2012) * 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 Eventi Fan~club * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 DVD MAGAZINE *2008.12.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.1 (FC Limited) *2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.2 (FC Limited) *2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.3 (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.4 Momoko Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.5 Miyabi Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.6 Airi Angle (FC Limited) *2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.7 (FC Limited) *2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.8 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.9 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.10 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.11 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.12 (FC Limited) Buono! Days *2008.08.22 Buono! Days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen!~ (Buono! days ～Buono!リーダー決定戦！~) (FC Only) *2009.08.21 Buono Days 2 ~Buono! vs Bello! Special Drama~ (FC Only) Photobook Photobook *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” Nei concerti *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Curiosità *E' l'unico gruppo dell'Hello! Project ad usare una band in molti dei propri concerti. *E' l'unico gruppo formato per l'anime Shugo Chara! a non essersi sciolto dopo la fine del programma. *Ogni volta che il gruppo rilascia un paio di singoli, la center-girl cambia. *Quando il gruppo fu formato non c'era alcuna leader. Dopo aver guadagnato popolarità la leader divenne Tsugunaga Momoko. Trovare una leader era l'argomento del loro primo DVD magazine. *Il loro singolo di debutto "Honto no Jibun" fu il singolo più venduto dei gruppi dell'Hello! Project Kids fino al rilascio di Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku delle ℃-ute che lo superò di 3,000 copie. *Sono l'unico gruppo ad aver avuto un intero concerto sponsorizzato da una ditta produttrice di cibo (Pizza-La). *Hanno rilasciato più singoli di ogni altro sotto-gruppo dell'Hello! Project, battendo le Minimoni di un singolo. Vendite Totali Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale *Ameba Blog Ufficiale *Canale Ufficiale di Youtube *Profilo sul sito dell'Hello! Project *Profilo sul sito di Pony Canyon *Blog Ufficiale: Shaberin Buono! (しゃべりんBuono!) *Tokyo Tower - Pinkdot store *Sito Web di Pizza-La Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:Buono! Categoria:Berryz Koubou Categoria:°C-ute cs:Buono! de:Buono! en:Buono! es:Buono!